The Promise
by staceycity
Summary: This idea came to mind after watching the episode where Calleigh and Eric had to do some investigation on a plane.


Calleigh and Eric walked out together to where their respective hummers were parked further down from the main entrance of the building were their colleagues could keep an eye on them. They had been avoiding parking in such visible parking spaces on purposes so they could steal a kiss or two in these last two weeks since they started seeing each other. It was still all hush hush, Calleigh not really wanting to make it public just yet.

'So...' Calleigh said as she stopped next to her hummer and turned around to face the man cornering her between the hummer and his body.

'So...where are we going? Your house or mine?' he asked her, with an amused look on his face.

Calleigh couldn't help but smile. This felt all so new to her. It was like she was suddenly back in high school. Butterflies flying in the pit of her stomach, ridiculous giggles, secret glances stolen from time to time. She was really enjoying this thing she and Eric had going on.

Calleigh shrugged with a smile 'My place?' she asked.

'Deal' Eric replied, his eyes focused on her lips.

'Stop that' she whispered as she punched him playfully in his stomach and Eric pretended to be hurt.

'I'll drive after you' he told her.

They got into their respective cars and Eric drove after Calleigh just like he had promised. It wasn't the case that he had no idea where she lived, because he could get there with his eyes closed, but he enjoyed watching her drive. It seemed to take them less than usual this time to get to her house, probably because he couldn't stop playing the same daydream he had on that plane earlier today.

He heard her slam the door shut and then the beep of the hummer being locked, and Eric hurried to catch up with her, letting her lead the way so his eyes could feast on that perfect bum of hers.

'Eric' she said as she inserted the key in the keyhole.

'Yes ma'am?' he replied and Calleigh couldn't help but chuckle. She could see his smile on his face without the need to turn around and actually see it.

'Stop looking at my ass' she told him and Eric couldn't help but chuckle aloud.

'Busted' he said from under his breath as she pushed the door open.

She had barely closed the door when Eric grabbed her arm, turned her around and crashed his lips hard against hers, catching her off guard, causing her to almost loose her balance. Her arms wrapped up quickly round his neck as he pushed her against the wall. He heard her moan in his mouth as her hand palmed his head, before she pushed him off her a bit, needing to catch her breath. Her eyes were blinking rapidly as she tried to breathe again.

'What was that for?' she asked him breathlessly but with an amused smile on her face.

'Just because I have been dying to do that all day' he replied with a huge smile on his face, seeing that she was fine now, as his hand trailed the side of her face.

Calleigh smiled back at him, her arms moving round his waist 'Me too' she admitted.

They stayed like that for what felt like eternity, staring straight in each other's eyes, both eyes twinkling at each other, until Calleigh finally dropped her arms and slipped out of his embrace. He smiled as he shook his head at this silliness. He walked after her into the kitchen as he watched her take two wine glasses out of her cupboard and then a wine bottle out of the fridge, still not saying anything in the meantime.

It was like she read his mind when she suddenly turned around with a smile, the bottle in one hand and the glasses in the other.

'Couch?' she asked him.

'Of course' he replied with a smile, hands in his pocket.

She bent slightly down, her ass on full display much to Eric's amusement, as she placed the bottle and the glasses down on the coffee table. She turned around then and stepped closer to him, her hands moving up his chest, playing with the lapels of his jacket, as she swayed playfully in his arms, as she felt him cup her hips.

'So are you going to just stand there Delko?' she asked him playfully.

'I had a great view' he replied with a grin on his face.

'Are you going to tell me what you were fantasizing about when he were on the plane earlier?' she asked him.

'Oh I see...Is that why you're so playful today?' he asked her.

Calleigh shrugged and smiled 'Maybe' she told him.

'Well if you must know...I was thinking about how it would be if we had to go on a holiday. You know just the two of us' Eric confessed.

'Just that?' she asked still smiling, knowing full well that was not the only thing he was thinking about.

'Should I have been dreaming about something else?' he asked her loving all this playful banter between them today.

'I guess not' she replied as she turned around and went to sit on the couch.

She grabbed the bottle of wine and a glass and poured some and then poured some wine in the other glass. Eric sat down next to her as she handed him his glass.

'Cheers' he told her as he clinged his glass with hers.

They sipped some wine and then Eric took her hand in his and carefully pulled her on top of him. She gladly obliged as she straddled him, her breasts almost hitting his chin and Eric couldn't help but laugh.

'Sorry' she teased with a giggle.

'Oh please...no need to apologize Cal' he told her, his free hand resting on her hip. He just loved that spot. She had the sexiest hip ever.

'Mm I'm sure you don't mind' she told him as she leaned down and captured his lips surprising him. Her hair fell to one side as she pressed herself against him, his flat hand which was resting in the middle of her back by now, pushed her further into him. He felt her bite playfully on his lower lip and Eric groaned at how seductive she was being tonight.

'Cal' he groaned.

She smiled against his lips and kissed his bottom lip before she pulled slowly away.

'Cal...you're going to drive me crazy with this mood' he told her.

'Sorry' she replied with a seductive smile, as she went to move off him, but Eric stopped her 'I thought I wasn't helping' she teased.

'But I don't want you to get off me' he told her.

They have been together for the last two weeks and they still had to make love. It wasn't because they didn't want to, but Calleigh wanted to be cautious. She had been hurt enough by men, so she was trying to guard her heart as well as their friendship. Eric meant a lot to her and she was scared of losing him. She just wanted to take one step at a time.

'Hey...' Eric whispered as he squeezed playfully her hip snatching her out of her thoughts.

'Mmm' she replied.

'I'm fine. No rush Cal' he told her.

'You know it's not because I don't want you right?' she asked him her hand stroking his face.

'I know Cal' Eric replied.

'It's just that...I'm trying to be cautious...I'm trying not to get hurt this time...and not to hurt you in the meantime as well' she told him 'It's the same reason why I asked you to keep things under the radar for now and not make it so public' she told him.

'Cal I know...relax. As much as it kills me to not being able to just waltz into the lab, wrap my arms around you and shower you with kisses, I understand where all this is coming from' he told her running his hand through her hair.

'Thank you Eric' she replied as she leaned down and kissed his lips 'Can we just lay down and hold me?' she asked him and Eric nodded.

As they shifted into different positions, Eric realized that the mood had suddenly changed. He kissed the top of her head as he stroked the side of her face running his hand down along her hair.

'Hey...are you OK?' he asked her.

'Yeah' she sighed.

'You don't look OK' he told her as he placed his hands on her stomach. Their legs were entwined together and Calleigh snuggled closer to him.

'I don't know' she told him with a shrug 'I don't know why I'm so cautious with you' she told him 'I guess I'm just scared of ruining everything' she told him.

'Cal...things are going good. You don't have to worry about anything. If it doesn't work out then we were not meant to be, but it doesn't mean that we won't remain friends, but I promise you that I will do everything possible to hold onto you' he told her kissing the top of her head.

She shifted slowly then so she could look into his eyes 'Promise me you'll never give up on us?' she asked him.

'I promise Cal. I promise' he told her before they sealed their promise with a kiss.


End file.
